


Fire and Smoke

by alianovnaromanova



Series: The Life and Times of Kate Bishop [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: I have forgotten what exactly Canon is, I love Kate so much, I would die for Clint Barton, Im obsessed with this au, Kate Centric, Natasha romanoff is my dream girl, Ross is an ass, Thaddeus ross is a rat faced ass, im not saying im fixing the mcu.........but im fixing the mcu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: Kate navigates life as an administrator for the Avengers Initiative.Yeah, she has some challenges, and yes, one of those challenges is a murder-bot who has the potential to destroy the world.But hey, life is an adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran

After years of weirdness in Kate’s life, she supposed it was fitting that her career path would bring her to work for the Avengers Initiative, and as an administrator to boot (she didn’t really think the title was always accurate, she felt more like an organizer, making sure that the smaller details of saving the world weren’t left by the wayside in the process). It was stressful occasionally, but she got to work with her brother in law, she’d made a few good friends, and she felt that she was doing something that mattered. 

Today had been especially stressful; the Avengers had just left on a mission to raid a Hydra base in Sokovia, a small eastern European country.. The mission was significant enough that the entire team was needed, and they had intel that Loki’s scepter was being held there, and was labeled as a high priority recovery. So back home, all the typical protocols and more were enacted; a team of computer techs were running ops, Kate was coordinating with Hill and organizing relief efforts in case there was any significant damage. Adding even more to her stress were the way too frequent calls from general Ross, complaining that the Avengers shouldn't be operating in other countries without military approval. It took her too long to explain that the avengers were private citizens who had agreements with the UN and EU, along with many other government bodies allowing them to carry out missions in a number of countries, including Sokovia. 

“Miss Bishop, I’m not sure you truly understand-“ Ross began, but was cut off by Kate because the last thing she needed was a patronizing mansplaining session. 

“General, there’s no need to talk down to me. I can assure you that I understand the rights of the Avengers to perform as private contractors.” Kate stops him, ending a lecture before it can start.

“Miss Bishop, If you could connect me with Ms. Potts, I believe she’s better qualified to handle this.” 

“General, as I’ve told you before, Ms. Potts doesn’t need to handle this because it’s my job. If you have a problem with that, you can certainly try to contact her through the company phone directory, but you will simply be directed to one of her secretaries or assistants, who will take a message for you and not much else, and only after you spend a half hour combing through an automated voice directory.” Kate’s tired of this, and almost hopes he takes that option. 

Ross scoffs at her suggestion. “You forget the fact that I’m a general of the U.S. army, Ms. Bishop.” His voice is arrogant and smug. 

In response, Kate simply responds with a polite “Best of luck to you,” and hangs up the phone. She takes a moment to massage her temples and takes a deep breath, then calls out to Jarvis: “Hey Jarvis? Any chance you can control the voice directory to make Ross’ phone call a little more inconvenient?” 

“If you would like, I can have his ultimate destination be your phone, if you want to make a point.” How Tony managed to program his AI to have a mischievous streak, Kate didn’t know. But she appreciated it all the same. 

(Sure enough, her phone rings an hour later, and Kate answers it with a sickly sweet tone.“Kate Bishop!” she smiles as the person on the other line sighs, mutters “I give up,” and hangs up the phone.

Her smug victory over Ross was somewhat short lived, as about ten minutes after she had gotten off the phone she receives a text from Maria:  _ mission over. Hawkeye injured, all other avengers minimal or no injuries. ETA 4 hours.  _

Time to get to work, she supposed. 

***

Clint looked worse than Kate had expected. Natasha tried to comfort her by reminding her that the wound wasn’t very deep, and that he’d be helped by Betty and Helen, two people Kate trusted implicitly. She couldn’t help worrying, though. He was family, and Kate would always worry about her family (even the members she didn’t have a great relationship with, not that Clint fell anywhere near that category)

Kate waits to see clint for hours, and the entire time she feels like a live wire, so close to exploding with anxiety and fear. She spends her time pacing the halls, only stopping to call laura and let her know what’s going on, as well as eating the bagel Natasha brings her once she’s cleaned up from the mission. The gesture is really sweet, she knows post mission the avengers are busy, recovering from injuries, filling out paperwork and tying up loose ends. Steve even comes down to wait with her for a while, and he’s a comforting person to have around. He tells her stories about dumb things Clint has done out in the field, as well as all the incredibly badass and smart things that he did. When he was called to leave, Bruce showed up a few minutes later, offering her use of the couch in his lab, which was very close to the med bay, where the nurses could find her if they had any updates on clint. 

Kate had been waiting all evening and all night before they let her in to see them. She had been a nervous wreck the whole time, minus the few hours of sleep she had got on the couch in Bruce’s lab. When she finally got to see Clint, he was so high from the anesthesia that he was half out of his mind, and had a very good time trying to explain the plot of Game of Thrones to her, despite the fact that he hadn’t even been able to sit through the first episode, so he made up the entire thing based on what little he knew and his anesthesia fueled imagination (she films the whole thing, excited to have some new blackmail material). 

Clint fell asleep for a while, and the doctors assured her that when he woke up next he wouldn’t be affected by the drugs as much, and he could probably have a coherent conversation. Kate sighs in relief at that, knowing she had some words for him.

She’s dozing off a bit in the armchair next to his bed when he wakes. “Ugh. Tasha? Katie?”

“Right here.” She responds, tapping on his arm and handing him his hearing aids.

“Hey Katie, how long’ve I been out?” he asks her, trying to turn to talk to her, wincing with the pain.

“Don’t move, you have a pretty nasty gash there.” Kate warns him, moving to the smaller, less comfortable chair that faces him. She pulls out her phone, sending a message that Clint was awake to the group chat with Laura, Barney, Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi (which had been affectionately dubbed the Barton Brigade). She quickly gets a response from Barney and Bobbi, and smiles at their dry wit. “You’ve been sleeping for a few hours, you conked out after you tried to tell me about the plot of Game of Thrones.”

“I’ve never seen that show.” He answers, a confused look on his face. 

“I know, that’s what was so funny.” she responds, and as an afterthought, whacks him upside the head. “That’s from Barney.” 

“Ow?” he gives her a look thats a cross between a glare and a grimace, earning him an eye roll. “Did you tell everyone?” He questions, and Kate can tell he already knows the answer. 

“Just the Barton Brigade.” Kate tells him. 

“Bobbi knows?” 

Kate can’t help but smile, “Uh-huh. She wanted me to yell at you, but I think I’ll save that for later. I still don’t know why you married her if she was so terrifying.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “We were young and dumb, we mistook close friendship for true love, it’s not like we had much experience with it.” 

“Fair enough.” Clint and Bobbi really didn’t seem to have any animosity towards each other. They seemed to treat their marriage as just an odd occurrence in their friendship, a blip in their life story. They both moved on and seemed to be happier for it. Their relationship was quite a bit like Kate and Clints, that of siblings and best friends, not romantic partners.

They discuss what happened while Clint was out, and Kate informs him that Steve is taking care of Lucky, which takes a weight off the archer’s shoulders.

Natasha shows up eventually, bringing smoothies with her, which she hands to Kate and Clint. She eyes the brown liquid suspiciously, but sips it anyway, surprised to find that it’s actually a chocolate milkshake. Natasha really does know her well. 

“This is disgusting, what did you put in here?” Clint scrunches up his face in disgust, telling Kate that he did not get the same drink Kate did. 

“Oh, almond milk, banana, greek yogurt, mango, pear, kale, a bit of mint, and some protein powder.” Natasha rattles off the ingredients, smirking at Kate, who has to stifle her laughter, watching as Clint physically recoils. 

“That’s gross.”

“Mhmm. And you are going to drink the whole thing.”  Natasha tells him, raising an eyebrow as if to say “try me”. 

“Why did I ever let the two of you meet?” Clint asks, resigning to drink his smoothie with a scowl on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's debrief with the bois!

Kate and Natasha had been camped out at Clint’s bedside when Tony came in to check in with them. He’s obviously showered and taken a nap, judging by his sleep mussed hair and change of clothes into pajamas.

“Hey, pops, how’s the hip?” he asks Clint, and stands next to Kate, ruffling her hair, “What up, squirt?” he then directs at her, making Kate roll her eyes at him.

“I got stabbed, you ass, in the stomach, not the hip.” Clint defends himself, somewhat cranky from the pain and the lack of coffee. Tony doesn’t take any notice however, instead he only asks Natasha how the coffee is in the med bay. Natasha only shrugs in response, muttering something about motor oil.

“Hey Stark?” Clint asks after a second, and Tony turns to look at him before Clint continues: “When are we holding debrief? I can sneak out of here if needed.”

Ignoring Kate slapping Clint upside the head and Natasha’s immediate protest, Tony waves a hand, dismissing the offer. “, if you’re feeling alright, Steve and I were talking about doing it here? The nurses are adamant that they don’t want you moved.”

“I’m down. What time?” Clint asks, lighting up at the idea of doing something other than lying in bed.

“Jarvis, how long until Maria Hill gets here?” Tony asks, not directing the question anywhere in particular.

“Maria Hill should reach the building within 15 minutes; shall I direct her to this room?” Jarvis responds, and many members of the room look up at the ceiling when they hear the artificial butler’s voice.

“Perfect.” Tony responds, “Send word to the others about debrief, I’ll be back after I grab a cup of decent coffee somewhere.” he leaves the room after that, leaving Kate, Natasha, and Clint to themselves.

“So, I hear Ross has been on your case lately,” Natasha begins, “Need an assist?” The older woman smirks at the thought of dealing with Ross, he’s been a thorn in the side of several the Avengers for a while.

“Thanks, but I think I have a handle on it for now.” Kate smiles at the offer though, flattered that Natasha bothered to offer. “Speaking of which, he’s been blowing up my phone for the past half hour, must have heard that you all got back.” Kate tells her, pulling out her phone and calling Ross’ direct line, ducking into the bathroom attached to the room to avoid disturbing Clint and Natasha.

“So, your Avengers got back from their trip to Eastern Europe.” Ross answers the phone, immediately getting into things.

“I’m wonderful, thanks for asking. How’s the family? Does your wife still have that flu virus?” Kate snarks, rolling her eyes at the general’s lack of manners.

“This isn’t a courtesy call Miss Bishop.”

“It’s not?” Kate asks, very emphatically. “Well gosh dangit, I was hoping we could have a proper gab session.” Kate finds that snark and cheek tends to push Ross’ buttons, making him give up on trying to get something from her.

“Miss Bishop, this is not the time for sarcasm. I understand that as a secretary you may not think professionalism is all that important, but please remember you are speaking to a three-star general, not some regional manager of some sort.”

“My apologies, after all, I’m just a sweet young girl with no experience whatsoever in the professional realm. Since you are so knowledgeable and important, could you do me the honor of explaining what a fax is to me? I’d be ever so grateful.” Kate replies, voice sweet as antifreeze.

The sound of an exasperated sigh and then a dial tone makes her smile, and she exits the bathroom into Clint’s room, to find that since she had gone on the phone, Steve, Thor, and Bruce had arrived and were all staring at her, probably having heard the entire phone call.

“What?” Kate asks them, shrugging.

Steve coughs uncomfortably. “Is that how every conversation with Ross goes?”

“Pretty much. I don’t even know why I answer the phone anymore. Lord knows if I need to talk to an army official I’m better off talking to Talbot, he actually has a soul.”

Clint laughs at that, grimacing at the pain it causes him. Natasha immediately has a glass of water in one hand, rubbing the small of his back with the other. “You good?” she asks him, handing him the glass of water. He takes a long drink from it and gives her a shaky thumbs-up.

Kate shrugs, “Yeah, but that’s a really extreme version of the people I deal with. Most are just subtly bigoted and blatantly ignorant.” It wasn’t exactly surprising, considering Kate mostly dealt with government officials and high up businesspeople and philanthropists, where bigotry and ignorance was more rampant than Chlamydia.

Steve opens his mouth to say something, probably just an awkward apology he didn’t need to make when the door opens and in walks Maria Hill and Tony, both tapping away on tablets.

“Are we all here? Tony asks, as Kate awkwardly hovers in the corner. She hadn’t been to a debrief before, but as her job responsibilities increased over time, so did the need for her to be in those meetings.

“Hey, Hill?” Kate asks Maria, “Can I stay? Might make my job a little easier if I’m not hearing all the information second-hand.”

“That’s a good idea actually.” Maria tells her. “Do you need a tablet?”

“I have my own, thanks though.” Kate tells Maria and moves to grab another chair from the hallway when Natasha stops her.

“Take this one, Kate” she tells her, electing to sit cross legged next to Clint on the surprisingly roomy cot, and laying her head on his shoulder. Steve and Bruce raise their eyebrows at Natasha, making Kate roll her eyes at them. How has nobody noticed that the two were obviously not just friends?

Kate takes her seat as Maria starts debriefing, taking a list of events. Kate listens, makes notes of what coordination with the Sokovian government was needed for cleanup and relief efforts, and to ensure hydra agents in the country could be brought to justice.

“A cache of files was recovered from the base, they’re all paper copies though, and only a small percentage are in English. The rest are in German, Russian, and I think a few may be in French.” Tony announces

Natasha pipes up at that, “My German is terrible, but I’ll translate the Russian ones.” she offers Tony, who nods.

We’ll have to hire a German translator then, but it will take a while for them to be vetted and for all the NDA’s to be signed.”

At that Kate pipes up, “I can read German, not sure about my security clearance being high enough though.”

Tony looks at Maria, who shrugs. “Might work. You okay reading a bunch of Hydra files? They’ll be pretty upsetting sometimes.” Tony tells her.

“I’ll take my chances.” Kate replies. “I’d just like to help.”

“That should work, we might need to up your clearance, but that’s just a matter of paperwork.” Maria says, typing on her tablet. “Anything else important to discuss?”

“Yeah, who were the two enhanced?” Clint asks, raising his hand.

“One was doing some sort of magic stuff and the other was like, the Flash or something, he attacked me in the forest.”

“You have read the comics!” Kate whispers angrily at him.

“Are you kidding me? I watched the CW show.” Clint replies, “Anyway, did anyone else encounter him or the wizard girl that attacked Tony?”

“I suspect it was her that hurled those cars at Thor and Hulk, seems like they came out of nowhere.” Steve says.

“Would they have been caught on any cameras?” Bruce asks. “We could submit any pictures of them to the Sokovian government, see if any of their records have a match.”

“We should check missing persons reports as well, see if they were reported missing by any family members. They could have been prisoners.” Clint pipes up. “The kid who attacked me, he didn’t seem to be a willing Hydra soldier, more like someone who was acting out of fear.”

“Fear of what, though?” Steve asked.

“Hydra? Could have been afraid they’d hurt him, or maybe he was close with wizard girl, they could have been threatening her.” Natasha points out.

“Might be the case.” Maria says, the Avengers nodding their agreement.

The rest of the debrief drags along, and eventually Kate is left to get to work. She starts by getting in contact with Sokovia’s Minister of International Affairs, sorting out relief for all the damage done, as well as setting up an information exchange with local law enforcement officers. She was waiting to get a response from the police on whether they found any matches for the enhanced duo when she gets a text from Tony:

_Nat and I are working on the files and getting McDonalds. you busy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:   
> -Tony grew up in the same social sphere as Kate's mom, and they were really close friends. He's fond of Kate and they're actually pretty close, they have a lot of things they can relate to each other about.   
> -Kate is fluent in Tagalog (she's Filipina) and French, and she's near fluent in German, as well as being conversational in a few languages. She's also learning ASL from Clint.


End file.
